Escape from Hell
by Louisa taylor
Summary: Bella is getting terrible headaches and Edward is getting more and more possessive, more controlling, Bella comes to realise her darkest fear. That she is the puppet and he is her master. Will she cut the strings before Edward consumes her life completely. Garrett/Bella Jasper/Alice Rosalie/Emmett Carlisle/Esme Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Escape from Hell

Prologue

Bella was trying to read her thesis for her first few weeks at Port Angeles Community college.

Bella couldn't concentrate though, Bella Swan had graduated from Forks high school and was at the top of her class in grades. In ML Spanish, Biology, Chemistry, English Literature and American History, she had worked hard for her graduation certificate, and she still felt like something was holding her back, Bella would not name the thing or person, but she knew deep down that it was her fiance, he took her to college, picked her up from college,he would question her movements at college, if she spoke to male classmates, he stopped her from spending time with any girlfriends in regards to sleepovers and movie nights as punishment. He hated Jacob Black coming over, if she needed anything, he would pick up the item and not let her pay for anything. If anything, he smothered her with an angry possessiveness, and Bella was ready to scream at him, letting loose every obscenity or swear word she knew!

Her inner instincts were screaming at her to call off the wedding, she felt pushed into it, almost like she was being dazzled into being a submissive.

A tap at the window saw her jump out of her skin. And Edward was opening the window and wrapping his arms around her before she could say a word.

"Edward, I thought you were going hunting?"

"I did, I just realised I wanted to say something about the weekend, can you not go to the reservation, it's too dangerous with Victoria! Why are you so jumpy?"

"Edward, we have been through this, We have discussed it a million times already. I spend the weekends with Jacob "as a friend" you have vandalised my truck and you are smothering me. I don't appreciate you wrapping me up in cotton wool, Victoria will be maimed if she even comes within two meters of of..."

Edward looked into her eyes and dazzled her, she fell over as her body became tired and confused. Bella snapped her head up as she woke up 'Oh God' Oh God' she knew what he had been doing to her. She had to act dazzled, she had to act compliant or he would know!

"Hello, Edward, have you just got back?" Edward smiled his crooked cute grin as his super obsessive nature roared it's triumph and dominance over his singer. "I would never want to be without you, love" Edward wrapped his arms around Bella

"I have a headache, can you go through this thesis with me, I just need help with the conclusion. My brain is stuck in a funk" Bella smiled with conscious effort. Thank god he could not read her thoughts, but she still could get rid of her pounding head.

====LineBreak====

Jasper and Alice POV

"This is not right, what Edward is doing is mind control, he is stopping her from living her life as a human, we took Bella into our hearts and embraced her as a family member, Alice, Edward is blocking you from seeing anything, at all?"

"Yes, he said he didn't appreciate me "seeing" their private moments"

"Bro, is our Bella Bear in trouble, is Edward drinking from her?"

"Not yet, I think he has plans to steal her away and keep her under his constant dazzling control"

"Jasper is right, Emmett, Alice, if she won't save herself from edward, we have to save her" Rosalie turned towards us with venom-filled eyes. "I will make sure she has a choice!"

"Jasper, you are the empath in the family, what are his emotions like, are they erratic, almost suspicious in his manner?" Rosalie asked pensively.

"I don't know, Rosalie, it's almost like he's guarding his food" Alice gasped and went into a vision. "Alice! What did you see?" Jasper shot to his wife's side.

"He's planning on joining the Volturi guard and turning Bella towards hunting humans, she won't be hunting animals for blood, but young teenage girls!" Rosalie gasped in horror as Alice dry-sobbed and embraced her gently.

"Jasper, we have to make sure he leaves Bella, if he chooses the volturi, that's his choice. Otherwise he will keep her a human and feed from her when she's unconscious. He will either kill her or turn her, either way, she will never be part of this family because Dickward wants her to be a mindless human puppet and she is in our hearts now." Emmett and Rosalie nodded. "We offer her the choice to be with the Cullen's as she has wished for, as an immortal."

====Line Break====

Bella POV

Bella was sitting in on a lecture about DNA and the genes. Bella was only half listening as she thought about the gaps in my mind from last night. 'What was I like, pre-edward?'

The 'old' Bella had spirit and a fierce independence, would not go meekly along with Edward's plans for her life, like the wedding, she felt seriously bullied into getting married. On the promise that Edward would change her after they married.

The 'old' Bella wouldn't have gone to the Prom. She would have stayed in and studied, to Bella, her education was more important than gossip, backstabbing girls like Lauren Mallory or Jess or Mike Newton who just wanted to get into her pants and use her terribly.

"This is not right!" Bella said thinking out loud and she only realised she said it aloud when she noticed half the students and Professor Pierce Alcot glaring at her.

"Miss Swan, I woulod like it if I could finish my lecture before we debate the rights and wrongs of Genetic Throwbacks, cloning and genetic diseases."

"Sorry, Professor, can you excuse me? I don't feel well."

"You are excused, miss swan" The Professor said drolly

"Thank you"

Bella had to get out of there, she hurried to the bathroom to splash cold water on her pounding head. Her cellphone rang, it was Jasper's number. "Hi Jasper, I'm headed to the rest area, I have a migraine."

"We know, Alice saw you would be unwell, can we take you to lunch?"...

A/N

Well, what do people think of my first Darkward fanfic, this isn't my first attempt however.

But please be kind and constructively critical


	2. Chapter 2 Headaches

Chapter Two

Fear and Loathing in Port Angeles

Bella

"Oh Bella, you look so pale" Alice groaned. Bella got in and turned to Alice "I know, I haven't been sleeping well, at best, I am suffering with Insomnia and constant headaches. Alice, I don't know what's happening to me! Have you seen anything that would explain why I feel so drained all the time?" Alice turned to Bella with venom filled eyes as Jasper continued driving. Alice took Bella's hand

"Bella, Have you ever had a pet, a cat or a dog, or a rabbit, even?" Alice asked

"Yes, Mom brought me a kitten when I was eight"

"You took care of the kitten, right, you fed him or her, took your kitten to get it's vaccines, toilet trained the kitten, made good decisions for it's safety right?"

"Of course, where is this going Alice?" Bella was getting irritated

"Just think, Bella, have a real good think, you have the space and time away from Edward to really think things through" Bella did so and she quickly came to a conclusion.

"Is this in regards to these awful headaches that keep re-occurring?"

"Yes, that and I want you to examine your neck?" Alice produced a pocket mirror and Bella used the rear view mirror to see why Alice was so panicked.

Jasper pulled into the parking lot at the Deli Restaurant and waited

Bella couldn't see anything at first, but as she angled the small mirror to just beyond her ear, she got white as a ghost. "Jasper, Alice!" she choked "Yes, Darlin' "

Alice saw it, a faint thin scar on the curve behind her ear, similar to the scar on her wrist, but more like someone and taken a scalpel and then stitched her up very neatly afterwards

Bella choked on the words and started gasping for air. "Jasper, we have to calm her down now!" Alice snapped. Jasper jumped into action as Bella kicked open the door and fell on her knees "Com'on Bella, breathe, in and out, keep you're eyes on me, darlin, just breathe slowly, in through the nose and out through the mouth!" Bella's fear, panic and nausea receded as she copied Jasper's actions. Alice rubbed her back as Bella started sobbing.

====Line Break====

Edward POV

Where was my singer!?

She is gonna pay for being disobedient, for her disloyalty, this time, I won't let her go to work at the hardware store this weekend with the pervert Mike Newton, He wants to screw my beautiful mate so badly, I've read his thoughts. And Charlie is trying to restrict our time together, he is keeping me from her life's blood. He, too will pay for interfering in our time together!

====Line Break====

Bella

Bella couldn't comprehend the situation that she was now immersed in. The Lies and deceit from her supposed soulmate were galling, and the fact he was taking her blood and not changing her was even worse, he was a monster.

"Alice, I remember when Edward told me once 'I am his own personal brand of pure heroin' Jasper was keeping me calm, only just, I was sitting in the car with my future family.

"Darlin' listen to me, now we have discovered the truth about Edward, you will never suffer these migraines again, it's the withdrawal symtoms from his feeding from you."

"How, he will continue to dazzle me" Bella snapped

"He can't if your one of us, an immortal. Carlisle made a promise to turn you and he is a man who keeps his promises. He has agreed to meet us in our wood lodge retreat and the Quileutes have agreed to this and we are not breaking the treaty because this is your choice"

"Edward's not just going to let his food source go, he will stop at nothing to stop me from becoming a vampire."

A/N Second Chapter please read and review constructive criticism please no flaming


	3. Chapter 3 Lies and Deceit

Chapter Three

Lies and Deceit

Jasper

Alice and Jasper were chatting to Bella on the drive towards the east side of the reservation.

They had made sure she had a proper lunch after she had sicked up her breakfast. And Bella felt immensely greatful for friends like Jasper and Alice.

"We know that and how he's been controlling you, a vampire's allure is meant for hypnotising human prey, our sweet breath has quite the effect. But none of the others in the olympic coven use it as a coercive control, it is however our kind's greatest and ultimate weapon. Edward's, as you know is mind reading. Mine is empathic, I can absorb emotions and manipulate the emotions of others. Soon to be extremely dead Eddie tries to pry into my head quite often, but fortunately, we've learned how to tune him out. Block him."

Bella murmured in understanding

"Bella, we think we know what fascinated him about your mind, it's completely silent to him, he can't read a single thing or thought from your mind and it frustrates and fascinates him even more. Alice, myself and Emmett have been keeping our eyes on Edward for a long time, since we joined the olympic coven over sixty years ago so a heads up lesson in vampires."

This was Bella's vampire 101. Bella nodded at Jasper to continue

"As a rule, female vampires are frozen, therefore infertile. We have, however. found out that male vampires can reproduce with human females. The reason we never tried to help Rosalie with IVF is because she won't be able to produce a live embryo, the chances of having a live baby are zero percent for her. Now, Food, we will eat food, but we will throw it back up afterwards when we are in the forest, human food will make us physically sick. We cannot chew our animal blood, we drink our blood from the jugular of the animal it's sweeter. Now the rules. Carlisle is the most controlled vampire in our coven"

"Hence why he's a doctor" Jasper nodded "Carlisle and Esme are great as couples go, but they both have their faults, like seeing the best in everyone. Here's a question for you, did you think every human being you met before you met us was good and that there is good in all humans?" Jasper waited for the answer.

"No, I came across some unsavoury characters when I left the bookstore then Edward rescued me from the muggers in the alleyway" Bella answered in a straightforward answer.

"What happened that day Bella was no accident, you were drawn there on purpose so good ol' Edward would rescue you, It was James, the tracker we ran into at the baseball game. He vampire-roofied you and good ol' eddie just happened to drive there in time to rescue you." The dots were starting to form a very ugly picture and Bella lost her temper.

"You mean he was controlling me all along!" Bella shouted "That sonofabitch!"

"Jasper let me out and lend me your baseball bat! I want to hit something right now!"

"Bella, this is not a good idea, we have to get you to the lodge and Jacob wants some time with you before this happens..." Bella glared at Alice "Back the fuck up, Alice, I wanna hit something but I would rather it not be Jasper's Jeep!"

"Alice, darlin, let her be, she needs this release of her anger, it's been a long time comin'"

Bella stayed in the tree line but further enough that Jasper could see her hitting a large tree repeatedly but her anger turned to tears as she broke down on the forest's moss covered ground. "Jasper, when I wake up as an immortal I will be the one to finish him!"

====Line Break====

Edward

"I will punish Bella for not being there at 3pm on the dot when she promised to be my good girl! I bet she's with that mangy pack wolf when I specifically forbade her from going to the reservation, her blood is mine! her sweet strawberries and freesia blood sings to me non-stop, I only take a little, just a little every night, then I hunt animals to retain my golden eye colour. I see Esme running through the forest, but I chased her down and I was holding her with my strength. Carlisle, my father, my maker, was calling Esme, "Don't bother Carlisle!" I snapped "I know where she is, on the reservation with the mangy dog right! Believe me, she will be explaining her actions today!"

Carlisle growled loudly down the phone "She will not!" he thundered "How could you Edward! You dazzled her into doing your bidding, forgetting that Bella is a person, you should not have used a vampire's allure to control her every move!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Carlisle, she is my mate, mine!"

"Listen to yourself, Edward, Bella is not an object to be owned or possessed, she is not a commodity to be used then abused and thrown away. We have just found out that you have been using her like your personal blood bank! Have I failed you, Edward? Are you a monster because of me?"

"Just tell me when she's off the reservation, Carlisle or I will rip your mate in half and burn the pieces!"

"Carlisle" Esme screamed down the phone "Don't listen to him! If you have to, call the volturi, call Aro!" Esme continued but screeched when Edward bit into her neck. "I said...Shut up!" Edward put the phone to his ear. "I'm sure you can hear your mate's cry for help, Carlisle, I want my mate back within two hours or I will rip Esme apart!"

"You would kill my mate because you can't control Bella's destiny anymore! You disgust and disappoint me Edward!" Carlisle replied and with a heavy heart he hung up the cellphone.

Esme reached her other arm around and raked Edward's face leaving a fissure with venom leaking out then Edward let go and grabbed his cheek as Esme took off, "Ugh, you bitch!"

Esme sprinted at vampire speed towards the highway and her eyes were black with determination and a desire to keep living. The sun came out and Esme lept through the trees to the other side. Edward had to stay in the shade "You can't run forever, dearest Esme" he laughed.

"And you can't chase me in the sunlight 'lest you expose yourself as the monster you really are, Edward and you will also bring the wrath of the Volturi to our doorstep!" Esme shouted back sped off staying in the tree's shade.

A/N Tell me honestly no flames though lol


	4. Chapter 4 Burning to be free

Chapter four

Burning for her freedom

Carlisle

Carlisle Cullen was furious that Edward had threatened his mate. He loved Esme so much, even this distance away from Esme hurt him physically.

His cellphone rang and the number was withheld. "Edward, if you have hurt my Esme, I will find you and take you apart!" Carlisle thundered down the phone.

"Carlisle, it's me, I'm in the woods, the sun was out, I had to ruin Edward's face to get away!" Esme was horrified by Edward's really terrifying dominant possessive personality.

"Oh my love!" Carlisle sobbed in relief "Can you get to the lodge retreat from where you are, it's east of the reservation treaty line."

"I'll be there in two seconds, I bumped into an old friend of Jasper's" I was confused and worried

"Hey Cullen, what kind of shitstorm have y'all gotten into this time?" 'Peter Whitlock!'

"Peter, it's good to hear your voice again, how's the crime rate in Texas?"

"Low, what criminals we can't go after, the local sheriffs arrest and the lowlifes go to Jail for a long time!" Peter guffawed "It's isn't as much of a shitstorm 'as you put it' but more trying to keep a human safe until she's a permanent member of our family. Edward has been making small cuts in her skin behind her ear and feeding from her at small amounts, she was suffering from migraines as a result and nausea. Edward fooled us all into thinking he was going to marry her then turn her. The Volturi ordered it done a year ago. Bella wants to be with us and we are no longer going to deny her wishes in the matter! Peter, I have failed him, and Bella, he is a monster!"

"Now Carlisle, and you listen good, as I will say this once and then never repeat myself"

"Edward made his choices and has chosen the path of evil, he is guilty of deceiving all of you!"

"Bu..." Carlisle tried to interrupt

"No, Carlisle, this was not your fault, just turn the delightful young girl and I along with Charlotte will escort your lovely wife to your side! Alright! Howdy, partner!"

Carlisle hung up the phone and smiled as Jacob carried in a freezing Bella "Jeez, Bells, if you are gonna be a popsicle, at least wait until you have turned into a leech!"

"Hey" Bella mock growled as Jacob and Jasper guffawed at her mini-growl. "Ouch" Jacob mock cried when Bella punched his shoulder and giggled as Jacob rubbed his arm and pouted. "Jacob, thank you for sticking by me even when I am going all out freaky and a red eyed vamp."

Jasper chuckled when Carlisle sat next to him "I have it on good faith that Bella won't be a usual newborn, I think that because she knows what to expect in her new life is why she won't be lusting after human blood because she is a shield physically and mentally, it's why soon to be dead Ed couldn't read her mind as a human. Peter also explained why Fuckward wants to keep our Bella human." Bella looked from Carlisle to Jasper in confusion and Jacob suddenly burst into laughter. "I get it! Shitward is afraid that she'll tear him to pieces if she's all vamped out, he wants her human forever so our Bella here is weaker than him and therefore she can't kick his pussywhipped sparkly arse and dance around the ashes and obviously, he can't use her as his personal bloodbank! ha, haahaa"

"Jacob, get off me, you big furry wolf! I need to use the toilet!"

Jacob got off her immediately as Bella ran for the toilet.

"So, Carlisle, are you going to phone the volturi?"

"I guess now is as good time as any" Carlisle murmured. Esme came rushing in at that moment. "Carlisle, hold me, please, just hold me tight. What happened to our son?" Esme dry-sobbed as Carlisle comforted her. "Esme, my love, Peter Whitlock explained to me and I will have him explain it to you if necessary, we didn't do anything wrong. It was all Edward!"

"Carlisle is right, Esme!" Bella spoke "I don't blame any of you, this was all Edward's doing, he manipulated you all. Please, my own mother rarely calls me or checks in now, will you be my mother and teach me along with Jasper how to fit in when I am one of the cullen's officially." Bella's eyes brimmed with the last tears that would ever fall and Esme, Peter, Carlisle and Jasper, even Jacob who didn't mind the smell so much anymore gathered the young lady in their arms. "Family?" They all grinned and said "Forever"


	5. Chapter 5 The Rage of the Volturi

Chapter Five

Rage of the Volturi

"Buongiorno, Carlisle, my friend" Aro crowed as he heard the voice of his long-time companion and friend in the 18th Century.

"Aro, We, the cullen coven, need your help. My firstborn, Edward is no longer in the bosom of our family, he has gone rogue, Aro, and I have no choice left to me but this one, he has risked exposure to our kind by using his vampire allure to render a human unconcious and to drink from their life's blood and to use it as a coercive weapon to take away someone's choices and freedoms. It is repugnent and heinous to my morals. He has been drinking Bella's blood while she was unconcious and she has been experiencing severe headaches because he has been using his vampires breath to knock her out." Aro dropped the receiver completely shocked and disgusted. "Oh my!"

"You only need call upon us for help, Carlisle, we will be at your side instantly, how is the beautiful and delightful Isabella?"

"She has always wished to be with us as an immortal, we think that she is very special and so accepting of our vampire natures. We have decided to band together against Edward's wishes and grant her a place among the cullens. I believe she will be magnificent as an immortal."

"I understand, my dearest friend, what of her human father?"

"I believe he will keep the secret, Aro, he is a Police Chief in Forks, maybe Rose and Emmett can persuade him to join us as an immortal."

"Perhaps, dear one, but if he chooses to remain mortal we have no choices left to us but to...well Carlisle, you know our laws"

"Yes, Aro, but in this instance, I would ask for time, three months, at the most to convince Charlie Swan..." Aro gasped and quickly asked Demetri to find him the files on the whitlock family and the swan family "Aro, are you there?"

"Yes, Carlisle, I have just had an epiphany of sorts, We have a mutual friend it seems that is connected familiarly to the Swans, Peter Whitlock, Jasper's venom brother. Charlie Swan knew him when he was a boy, Charlie Swan's mother Marie Swan knew that Jasper and Peter and Charlotte were vampires. It seems Charlie referred to Peter as 'Uncle Peter' when he was twelve. Peter Swan was born to Ellis and Louise Swan in 1849 and disappeared in the 1866 Battle of Gettysburg after Major Jasper Whitlock went missing in action. Peter is the great great grandfather of Bella Swan, it seems Marie Swan knew, but never said and Peter never told. Carlisle, Charlie has know all these years about Vampires, he's not the police chief in Forks for nothing" It was Carlisle's turn to drop the phone which made Bella startle.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" Jasper asked as Bella took the phone from the floor and spoke to Aro. "How are you my dear Isabella, I realise that your last visit to Volterra didn't leave the best impression?"

"Cut the Crap Aro, why do you want my father turned? As for my last visit, with all due respect, I still have nightmares about being herded into the throne room as your afternoon snack!"

Aro started chuckling, then that chuckle became a full on hearty belly laugh. "Oh Bella, my dearest treasure, you have grown a back bone, you will make a very fierce defender of your coven."

"Darn right I will! Explain the Swan's connection to Jasper's brother Peter."

"Peter Whitlock 'Swan' was born to Charlie's great grandparents, your father's great grandparents in the civil war, Jasper is Peter's venom brother making him your great great Uncle. Your father knows of vampire's, my dear, he knows what the cullens are, he has done since they relocated back to Forks in the 30's and 60's because Peter 'Swan' Whitlock kept visiting Marie Swan when Charlie Swan was but a young boy. It is his destiny, he isn't the Police chief of Forks for nothing."

"Aro, if we agree on something, I mean to follow through on my promise, the moment I met the Cullen family, I wanted to be a part of their lives. I don't have any loose ends. My own mother is not bothered with me anyway. I love and care for my father more. Charlie has taken care of me. It's my turn, to do this for him. Give Carlisle and Peter a chance to explain things to my dad first."

"Oh I know you are a person who keeps your word dearest Bella, I was just shocked that Edward treated you so badly, keeping you as his personal bloodbank" Aro tutted "It is not seemly or acceptable even by the Volturi standard."

Bella finally caught on "You mean because he should have kept his promise and made me as a vampire, and he didn't because...I was his personal bloodbank, he didn't want to turn me because I wouold have ripped him to pieces and burned him to ash!"

"Exactly, my dear girl, exactly" Jasper motioned that he wanted to talk to Aro "Aro, let Rosalie and Emmett talk to Charlie, they will be more diplomatic and Charlie trusts them. Have you caught Eddie yet?"

"Not as yet, dear Jasper, we suspect he has fled to Canada. Demetri suspects he will come to Italy to ask for sanctuary in his arrogance, Edward has a foolish plan in mind"

"We know, we have the Quileutes guarding Charlie Swan, i have this horrid feeling Edward is planning to build a newborn army with Victoria. Seattle has become notorious for missing kids, and a student from Seattle University called Riley Biers was spotted leaving a bar, then he just up and vanished. There has been no trace of him for two weeks."

"Major, this is too much of a coincidence to ignore, the Volturi have got to act, we will send our tracker Demetri after Edward, and we will find the little ' _psicopatico'_ (sicko) where-ever he has sloped off to!"

====LineBreak====

Bella

Bella was enjoying her last meal as a human, the cullen's had gone all out on a feast. Jacob was there as Bella's best pal and to eat the food (of course) Afterwards Jacob and Bella sat on the swing on the porch of the lodge and chatted away as the sun went down and the cool spring evening weather came in from the north. Esme came out and draped a blanket round Bella's shoulders. "Thanks, Ma cullen" Jacob called out and Esme chuckled "It's my pleasure, Do you want some left-overs, we have sausages, bacon, burgers?"

"Yeah, I could really do with a burger and two, no, three sausages in hot dog buns"

"Are you kidding me Jake, you have just basicly pigged out and you want more food"

"Hey, I happen to burn a lot of Calories phasing to a wolf and all that running!"

"I hear ya, bro!" Bella turned and saw Emmett behind her with Rosalie grinning?!

"Emmett, Rose!" Bella squealed and threw her self into Emmett's bear hug as he spun her, Rose rolled her eyes and slapped Emmett around the head for making Bella dizzy "Ouch, Rose, don't be mean!" Rosalie grinned and gently hugged Bella "Hi Bella, can we talk for a minute over here?"

"Sure!" Bella scolded Jacob to be nice to Emmett "What! I'm always nice"

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled at Rose "Let's go over here where it will be quiet"

"Bella, I am so sorry that I misjudged you, I am so sorry that we let Edward treat you like a pet and abused you like that. I mean, he fed from you and didn't change you, can you ever forgive me for my hateful attitude?" Bella was stunned but she knew deep down that Rosalie was trying to protect the family from exposure and she knew just what to say.

"Rosalie, you were doing what you thought was right, protecting your family is not a bad thing. You have done nothing that I wouldn't do for my dad." Bella threw her arms around Rosalie and murmured that things would be okay.

"Perhaps we should start again?" Bella stuck her hand out at an alarmed Rosalie who gently took Bella into a sisterly embrace "I'm Rosalie, welcome to the family, Bella"

They disengaged from the hug and Bella blushed "I do have a favour to ask of you and Emmett, the Volturi want my father to keep the laws of Volterra sacred, they want him to be their Police Chief, a vampire police chief essentially. But he needs to understand that the Volturi don't do second chances, just be gentle when you explain to my father why the keeping of this secret is vital, please?"

"We can go over there tonight if you want. But Bella, what if he says no?"

"Then they will kill him in cold blood for being a human who knows the secret. At least he will have a choice, he will either choose death or he will want to be an immortal."

Rosalie nodded in deep thought and we took a slow walk back to Emmett and Jacob.

A/N Please be kind and review


	6. Chapter 6 a threat in the shadows

Chapter Six

A threat in the Shadows

Bella

Bella was falling asleep when in her peripheral vision, she saw Edward grinning at her through the back bedroom window. She bolted upward and screamed as Jasper and Jacob burst into her bedroom. "It's Edward, he was at the window, Jasper, he had red eyes."

Jasper sprang into action "Jacob, go and check on Leah and Seth!" Just then, they all heard a pained howl. "That's Leah!" Jacob phased and jumped through the opened window.

Jasper hugged Bella as tears of shock rolled down her face "Bella! Don't you dare blame yourself? Remember what Peter said? Edward chose to walk the path of darkness when he gave into feeding on his singer's blood. He had no right to control your every move and coerce you in his idea of a relationship! We have chosen you Bella, because we want you as part of this family!"

Bella wailed "I'm not good enough for this family" Rosalie came in at that "Cut the crap, Bella, it was all Edward, I know abusive men, Edward was an abusive man and it is his fault, his problem. You hold your head up high and don't let him beat you down. We chose you because of your inate goodness and your ability to see beyond our vampire natures, you accepted us for what we are and for that sister, we love you for that alone, you are braver than you think and stronger than this, don't let him win!" Jasper nodded although they were shocked by her empassioned speech. Bella swallowed her tears. "I'm sorry, you are right, thank you for kicking my ass, Rosalie, I needed it" Rosalie chuckled "You're welcome, Sister" Rosalie turned and walked from the room with a smile. Jasper pointed to Rosalie's back with his thumb "What she said, damn, that girl is feisty"

Jacob jumped up to the bedroom window and climbed in "Fuckward is a fuckin' sicko, he set bear traps and Leah got caught in one when she chased him. Carlisle is with her now, he's trying to save her leg. I think with Doctor Fang's skills, she'll be fine"

"Oh god, will the Quileutes blame us for this"

"Woah! Bella, we choose to guard you, don't panic okay! Leah will be fine" Jacob helped Bella lay down on the bed and Jasper whispered "Need any help to sleep, Bella?"

"Thank you, Jasper, don't knock me out though, i want to be awake to meet Ar...Ar"

Bella was snoring lightly before her sentence finished. "Jacob, can you stay with her, I have to get Edward's scent and co-ordinate with Demetri, he's the Volturi's best tracker and they are on the plane on their way here, they'll be here by the afternoon"

"Woah, they really are after people who know the secret, you don't suppose the red eyes will come after me, will they?"

"Why so nervous, Jacob, you are a supernatural creature, but you forget that your great-grandfather Ephraim Black made a good treaty with Carlisle in the spirit of peace and friendship, peace between us, vampires and wolves, being the main goal. You know the stories right?" Jacob shook his head "Apparently, Carlisle and Ephraim used to take off for days at a time. And mama cullen used to roll her eyes when they came back and just make a feast when they got back so Ephraim didn't starve, she took on Ephraim as a third child of hers. Esme is a great mother and her tale is tragic, but it's her story to tell."

Jacob's eyes widened as he thought of his actions.

"Oh gods, I indirectly told Bella of our legends and she dug more and that's when she discovered what you were" Jacob slapped his forehead "I am such an idiot"

"Don't worry about it, we thank you for letting Bella truly join this family and still remaining a faithful friend even after she's one of us"

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "If you lot ever leave her again though, I reserve the right to rip you apart and dance around the flames!"

Jasper just smirked "No need for the warning Jake but point taken"

"Good because I will make sure you aren't given a third chance to break her"

A/N Review be kind no flames lol


	7. Chapter 7 Changing for the better

Chapter 7

Changing for the Better

Carlisle

"Buongiorno, Carlisle, my friend, how goes the beautiful Isabella's last day?"

"She is very afraid right now, Edward was leering into her bedroom window. Aro, please, for the respect and love you bear me, find him and have him tried and executed"

"Have no fear, dear one, Demetri caught his scent in Canada and captured him quickly, Alec is keeping him subdued, he fled from the wolves who were chasing him after he injured one of them, a young lady, in the one of many traps Edward had set"

"We know, her leg is now in plaster and sutured, Where are you Aro?"

"We have just arrived, you have many properties that we know of and it was a clever move to build one just on the treaty line of the reservation."

"Please enter my home and be welcomed Aro"

Carlisle opened the door and Aro, Ciaus and Marcus entered the wood lodge as silently as they had arrived followed by Jane and Afton, Alec and Demetri with Edward who was subdued. Chelsea wasn't with them as she was on an assignment set by Aro.

Bella then came into the living space from her bedroom. Aro spotted her and took her hands.

"Aah, Bella, as always, beautiful as your name. Buongiorno Bella"

Bella folded her arms and frowned when she saw Edward, but Aro startled her from the anger she felt. Jacob and Jasper rubbed her arms in comfort.

"Bella, may I examine the cuts behind your ear?" Bella looked at Carlisle and nodded as she bravely stepped forward hoping that Jacob and Jasper would be really fast in case Edward attacked her.

Aro gently pulled her ear forward and saw it, there was a thin raised scar, it was faint like a scalpel's cut and it was cold, like the venom scar on Bella's inner wrist from James and Jasper's scars littered on his lithe figure. "Bring Edward to me" Aro pointed to the floor in front of him.

He gently prodded Bella towards Jacob and they hurried towards her bedroom, firmly closing the door behind them.

Aro steepled his hands under his chin as he tried to rein in his utter fury.

"Edward, do you know the penalty when a human discovers our existence?" Alec released Edward from his deadly black vapour who was weakened. "I know the penalty, Aro" Edward sneered.

"I only fed on Bella's blood a little every night, then I fed on animals to retain my eye colour"

Aro let Edward carry on talking "I am superior to Carlisle, I should be the coven's leader! Carlisle is weak and too pathetic!" Esme gasped and showed her fierce nature as she struggled to get at Edward, Carlisle got there first as he slapped Edward so hard that cracks appeared in Edward's cold hard skin.

Aro continued pronouncing his Judgement on Edward

"Then you know that preventing Bella's change in phoenix was against our laws. Then you helped yourself a little every night to her life's blood, a heinous act in itself, you also used your vampire allure to abuse and control a young lady who has done nothing but love and trust you! You have brought shame on your coven and deceived us all. We asked you to change her within six months. You defied us so blatantly and with arrogance!"

"No, she will never be changed, she is mine, her blood sings to me, calling me to drink, it is mine!"

Aro turned to Carlisle "I am sorry, my friend, we have no choice"

"Edward Masen, we sentence you to prison in the dungeons of the Citadel for the rest of your existence and you will be tormented knowing that Bella will be turned, by Carlisle who holds the young lady in great esteem and you will know also that you can do nothing about it!"

"Nooo! Don't take her sweet blood away from me!" Edward screeched like a girl.

Aro put his hand up to hold off Alec and Demetri.

"Aah the sad pathetic little Bella, Do you still love me? How's the headaches, have they gone, yet!" Edward shouted knowing that Bella would hear his cruel words.

"You are so arrogant!" Ciaus spat "We gave you an order to turn your so-called mate, death would be a kindness to you. Well, Edward, you won't die by our hand, It will be Bella's choice, we are choosing to imprison you, bind you to the lower guard and you will do our bidding, you will be tormented every day of your existence for your crimes, knowing that Bella will be turned and eventually mated to a vampire worthy of her beautiful soul for eternity!"

Edward cried out again "Nooo! she will be mine!" Carlisle slapped his son hard across his other cheek making more cracks appear, then Jasper grabbed Edward's arms separating his limbs from his body as Alice ripped out his toes, Alice then spat venom in Edward's face with such fury. "By all that we hold dear, I swear to you that you will never hurt Bella again" Alice turned to Jane "Make him pay for what he has done to this family!"

Jane grinned and replied "With pleasure" then she turned her deadly gaze on Edward as she smiled "Pain" she said and Edward fell backwards with no toes to hold him upright as he had seizing agonising shocks through his undead body. Aro put his hand up and Jane stopped.

Bella came out of the room and put a hand on Aro's arm. "Aro, please don't imprison him, it is cruel to keep him subdued like that!"

Jasper was shocked but Bella saw his expression. "I don't want him punished like this, not for the reasons you think Jasper"

Jasper went to Bella's side as Alec subdued him again with the deadly vapour. Demetri took Edward out of the room "Do you still love him Bella?"

"What, Hell no! Am I flooding your empathy with overwhelming love?" Jasper shook his head and zipped his mouth after that. Bella thought hard about her next words "Aro, can we sit and talk for a little while, give me five minutes to have my say, please?"

====Line Break====

Aro invited Bella to take a seat in the Lodge Library. "Now dearest Bella, give me a reason to spare Edward from our Citadel dungeons"

"When I said it was cruel, I didn't mean it was cruel to Edward, I was referring to myself, Edward shouldn't be allowed to exist anymore, because I will always live in fear that he will somehow escape and come after me. And as forgiving as I am, I can't forgive this."

Bella took a deep breath and carefully stated her next words.

"I want Edward tried and executed 'killed' in front of my eyes here so I know that he will never again coerce me, or control me or feed from me again. Do this for me, destroy him or I will stay human"

Aro smiled "Aah, you are beautiful as you are fierce, Bella. you strike a hard bargain" Aro chuckled. "Very well, we will grant your condition, if you are turned tonight by Carlisle as your mentor, agreed?"

Bella never faltered or shuddered as she shook hands with Aro and smiled genuinely.

Bella stood with Jacob and he nudged her with a smile. "Phew, you are one tough cookie to make a bargain with the vampire royalty!"

"I have to be" Bella murmured

Just then, Demetri and Alec brought Edward back in and made him kneel down in front of Bella.

Aro shushed all the cullen's and spoke to Edward. "Well, Edward, it seems Bella has decided to spare you imprisonment in the Citadel."

"Oh really, Bella, I knew you would come round because in the end, you are an inferior little human who knows better than to defy me!"

Bella clenched her fists as she stood in front of Edward then nodded to Jasper who forced him to look up to Bella, Jasper forced his eyes open "You look at her, you fucker!"

"Edward, I sentence you to Death, by the powers given to me by the Volturi, you will never meet your true mate!"

Jasper whispered in Bella's ear as Alice went rigid. "He had already met his true mate, her name was Oleta, unfortunately she was also his blood singer, 1943 in Chicago"

Alice was furious and Bella was mad as hell then she gave a killing glance at Edward who winced.

"I was never your true mate" Bella shrieked "You murdered her, a sixteen year old innocent young girl in the forties." Bella grabbed "You deceived me, you played us all!"

"Peter, Jasper, take his head off first and let him watch as the fire burns his body."

"Nooo!" Edward cried before Peter took of his head. Marcus and Ciaus built a bonfire in the yard and threw his body on it with his arms and legs, then lastly his head. Edward the manipulative bastard was finally ended.

Jacob enjoyed watching Bella shake off the chains that held her back from being the beautiful person she was. Edward could no longer hurt or control his best friend and he wrapped his arms around her as the flames of the bonfire danced.

A/N Did the Volturi deliver sweet revenge or what!? Please read and review, no flames please lol


	8. Chapter 8 Telling Charlie the truth

Chapter 8

Telling Charlie Swan the truth

Rose POV

I was terribly nervous about the outcome of what we were about to do, we were about to risk our own necks and the rage of the volturi to bring Charlie Swan in on the secret. Even though Bella is convinced that on some deeper level that her father knows.

Aro had information that apparently, Peter 'Whitlock' Swan is his great grandfather. And checks in every so often with his human family member. Who would have thought it. Bella was meant for this life, I had accepted it finally and Bella must have been relieved that i saw this from her point of view. I had been very jaded in my view that Bella should have a human life, because that was once what I had wanted. Bella didn't want children, she just wanted to be part of our family and find her true soulmate.

I knocked on the front door gently, Emmett was rubbing my shoulders as I held in a breath.

The light was on and I heard as Charlie come to the door. "Rosalie, Emmett, thank god, have you seen Bella, she's gone missing from college. She felt ill with a migraine and hasn't been seen since then?"

Emmett smiled reassuringly "Relax Charlie, Alice and Jasper picked her up when she phoned them. She's quite safe"

"Jasper and Alice? Where was Edward, he promised to take responsibility for her safety and make sure she got home okay"

"Charlie, we have something to tell you and this is going to be very hard to tell you" Emmett said gently. "What's wrong! is Bella ill?"

"Let's sit down, Charlie, you may need a drink" Rosalie grabbed a bottle and a glass for Charlie and poured him a shot of whisky.

"You guys are making me nervous?"

"Right, Charlie, do you know a guy called Peter Whitlock?"

"Yes, he said Peter was from Texas and he met his wife there, Charlotte? What's this about?"

Emmett looked at Rosalie "Charlie, Peter Whitlock was born in 1849 to Ellis Swan and Louise Swan, he's your great grandfather, but he doesn't look old because he's a..."

"A Vampire, I figured it out when I was twelve or thirteen, but he's never hurt me?"

"No, and he won't, you're his family, but we have come here because Bella was going to marry Edward and because the Volturi are here in Forks to make sure that she keeps her promise."

"Wait...was going to marry Edward, so she's not going to marry him anymore."

Rosalie went stiff and answered "No, and she never will now. Edward has been dazzling Bella and drinking her blood in secret, he was executed by fire tonight."

Charlie lost it then and kicked the table "I knew it, that fucker!" Rosalie and Emmett just sat there waiting for Charlie to stop pacing "Charlie, he can't hurt her anymore, he's finished,done! I spat on his pyre when he was burned to ash, you knew on some deep level that he was controlling her and her every move, why didn't you just ban him from seeing her?"

"Because I knew he would kill me" Charlie whispered. Rosalie put a hand on his shoulder

"Exactly, Charlie, The Volturi have an offer for you, there are two choices. Either join the Volturi guard, become their Vampire law keeper and join Bella in immortality or remain human, but be slaughtered because of that option. I can tell you now which choice I would prefer. Bella would prefer you to join her in her vampire life because she loves you so much Charlie." Charlie cried for a few moments "I knew, but I couldn't protect her, from that control freak, it's my fault!" Rosalie wanted so much to weep as she glanced over at Emmett who looked solemn and serious.

"Are all the Cullen's vampires, I mean, I've always looked at all of you and thought you were beautiful?"

"Yes, Charlie, we are all vegetarians" Charlie looked confused "We feed on animals blood, that's why we have gold eyes, Peter goes after Rapists, murderers and drug dealers hence why his eyes are blood-red. Newborn vampires are also freakily red-eyed, stronger than us oldies"

"Can I go to the house with you now, I've made my mind up, I want the Job with the Volturi"

Emmett and Rosalie smiled "How about we show off our talents?"

"Huh?" Emmett zipped over to Charlie's side "Hop on my back, Chief Swan"

Charlie hesitantly did as he was told and Rosalie opened the door "Hope you don't get seasick, Charlie, close your eyes" Emmett ran at speed through the trees with Rosalie following not far behind"

"Woah! Woohoo!" Charlie yelped and Emmett went faster.

A/N Good truth or bad truth? Read and review please


	9. Chapter 9 Burning with Dad

Chapter 9

Burning with Dad

Bella

Aro looked at Bella with delight, "Now my dearest Bella, we have upheld our end of the bargain. Now you will fulfil your promise!" Aro laughed darkly

Carlisle darted in front of his pseudo-daughter "Please Aro, she needs more time?" Carlisle pleaded with his eyes "Three months, just give us three months" Aro had sympathy and understanding, but he was not known for his patience.

Ciaus snapped "Artifice! There will be no more delays Carlisle, she will be turned tonight!"

Alice went stiff and pretended to have a vision. "Gentleman, Aro, Ciaus, surely this can wait until after a quick beautifying? Don't worry, we won't be long?" Aro rolled his eyes.

"You have twenty minutes, Alice Brandon Cullen." Jasper caught Alice's eye as they passed each other. "Com'on Bella, I promise never to treat you like bella barbie again after this"

Alice ran a bath for Bella and put some strawberries and cream bubblebath with some lavender oil into the water. She ordered Bella to soak for 10 minutes and after Bella was scrubbed and exfoliated, Alice cut her toe nails and trimmed her fingernails, she waxed Bella thoroughly, legs, underarms and all her arm hair, in the bikini area, even her backside quoting that Bella would not like eternal ass-hair, Alice tweezered Bella's eyebrows, shaping them nicely and trimmed Bella's split ends, afterwards, Alice moisturised Bella from top to bottom and handed her a pair of red silk boyshorts and a red silk dressing gown.

"How do you feel, still nervous?" Alice asked Bella and Bella nodded "Just take deep breaths and go out there and face your future. Your destiny was always to join this family"

"Carlisle, our newest family member to be is ready!" Alice called out and she ushered a subdued Bella to the lodge's staircase. Carlisle and Jasper followed Bella up the stairs and Jane and Alec, the two most feared Volturi members followed behind Carlisle and Jasper.

"Jasper?" Bella indicated and he flitted to her side "I will try to absorb as much of the pain as I can, Bella, you are in for one hell of an experience when you wake up as a vampire, darlin'"

"He's right" Alice came up the stairs to the landing "You will feel disenoriantated at first but it will soon be as natural as breathing to you soon enough"

"Wait!" Bella heard a familiar voice call out "Dad!"

"I know it all, Bella, I have for sometime now, don't go into this new life of yours without me?" Bella's eyes pricked with her last tears "Daddy, are you sure?" Charlie rubbed his daughter's shoulder.

"I have never been more certain" Charlie turned to the two most feared Volturi members and pleaded with them. "I want this more than anything, and I, especially, don't want to lose my daughter"

Jane sighed as only a vampire could "Master Aro, what do you think?"

Aro grinned at Charlie "I think welcome to the Volturi Charles Swan"

Jane grinned and hooked her arm in Charlie's as he shuddered at the cold. Marcus, the oldest member of the Volturi brotherhood gasped whenhe saw two golden glowing threads surround Jane and Charlie "Oh my, brother, I think

Alec grinned next "C'mon then Charlie, let's get you vamped up" The deadly twins showed Charlie into the far room "Dad, I will see you in the next life" Bella choked out.

Alice ushered Bella into the bedroom and helped her lay on the bed. "Bella just keep remembering why you are doing this, you'll be fine, just fine" Alice shushed Bella and wiped away her tears as Carlisle stood solemnly. "Wait, where should I have the bite scar?" Bella asked in a shaky voice. Then she thought "I know where, actually, the crease of my elbows have major arteries and it's non intimate" Alice smiled "Very appropriate"

Carlisle stroked Bella's wrist as he lifted it. "Welcome to the family Bella" he murmured and bit down into the crease of her elbow. Alice then bit down into the other injecting as much venom as she could to speed it to Bella's heart.

Bella arched off the bed and screamed then bowed back down and fell into a deep sleep. Every now and then, she would only whimper in agony as the firey venom consumed her.

Jasper rushed in and held Bella's hand absorbing her pain.

"Is this normal, she only screamed once and went silent afterwards?"

"Jazzy, when are you gonna learn, our Bella is special and unique, I think she is a physical and mental shield, she is going to be amazing and unlike any newborn, that you ever met"

"I apologise for my discretion ma'm" Jasper smiled as Alice hugged him tightly.

====Line Break====

Emmett and Jacob were mucking around downstairs in the backyard, the neither of them wanted to see Bella in pain. "Wait, Emmett, shut up, I heard Sam and Seth, goddamnit! Leah too, this is all we need!"

"Yeah, three more stinky wolves in toe are going to seriously cramp our style"

"Oh, Shut up!" Seth shouted as he "You leeches might feast on animals but damn, you stink like sweet syrup" Leah gave Seth a high five "Yeah, my lil' bro is learning the art of biting sarcasm finally!"

"Jacob, I thought that you didn't want allow Bella to be turned" Sam muttered in disappointment. "It was her choice, Sam, I told her to go for it if that was what she wanted"

"And the control freak?" Sam replied

"Dead, he's been punished by the Volturi for his crimes, he was executed by fire tonight"

"What did Doucheward do?" Leah asked. Jacob looked at her darkly "He was feeding off of her secretly whilst she slept and he used his vampire allure to control her every move, what she ate, who she saw, who she talked to at college, she wasn't no better than a stepford wife and now she's finally cut her puppet's strings. I will support her in this vampire's life because it was her choice. Blondie soldier boy reckons she will be extremely super self-controlled. She is gifted even as a human, a shield"

Leah put her two penny's worth in then "What's a shield?"

"It's an offensive and a defensive internal weapon built into her psyche, the other cullens have gifts. Jasper is highly empathic, good with emotional states, he can feel and manipulate emotions. Alice, the hyper-active pixie has visions based on people's decisions. If the person's mind changes, her visions of the their future changes. Fuckward could read minds. Emmett" Jacob gestured to the big friendly vampire sitting beside him "is a tech wizard and has a really strong intuitive gift. Carlisle has a gift for compassion and extremely measured supreme control. Rosalie Hale is a super gifted visionary and excellent mechanic with it. Esme has the gift of good planning and making it happen. She builds and designs houses, renovations, that kind of thing"

====Line Break====

Bella

~It was burning hotter and hotter, my heartbeat had sped up to an extremely fast pace. And I wasn't able to shout or scream or writhe on the bed, I was frozen in place by my shield. I could feel Jasper trying to absorb the pain, but he couldn't get through my shield. It just erupted from my body in a glowing blue light. I was protecting them, my family from feeling and seeing my pain. I wondered idly how my dad's change was going?~

====Line Break====

Jasper

Bella was always weird, but at the same time she was and would be magnificent. I couldn't wait to train her to fight. The newborns from Seattle and Victoria would be here soon, I was sure of it, my instincts were never wrong and I could feel a storm brewing in the air.

Emmett and Rosalie stood in the doorway "How's our new baby sister doing, bro?"

"I need to go and absorb some of Charlie's pain, can you sit with Alice, Rose?"

"Sure, no problem, Jasper" Rosalie took the cold icepack and laid some more next to Bella's chest.

"So Bella's gift was with her in her human life?" Emmett asked me

"Yep"

"Do you think Charlie is just as gifted?"

"I think so, he reminds me of my human years in the civil war, Bella's father has real good instincts and he knew of Peter's secret at the age of twelve."

Jane Volturi

I watched as the other half of my soul changed into something beautiful and I couldn't wait for him to open his eyes. The tendrils of light drew us together like a moth to a flame. Marcus gasped at the bottom of the stairs. I guess this was the reason.

"You two, your eyes are black, you are both thirsty, go hunt with Ma Cullen...Esme?"

"No, I will not leave him, I want to be here when he wakes up, he's mine!" I growled

"Jane" Alec spoke gently to me "Perhaps the major has a point, I am thirsty and so are you"

"But Charlie needs me" I whimpered and then I sighed "Look after my mate, please?" I pleaded. Jasper smiled and nodded "Not a problem, ma'm"

Esme

As Jane and Alec hunted, I went with them to make sure no humans were on the trails.

Jane had stopped dead and collapsed with her hand over her chest "It hurts, so much to be away from my Charlie, Mrs Cullen!" she dry-sobbed

Alec came to his sister's aid "My sister, I will make sure you are fed" he went to get some Elk and came back with two baby deer in his arms, he had snapped their necks and had his fill.

Emmett

I am so excited, I flitted from room to room every now and then to see my two new family members in their progress. "Hey Jasper, Charlie told me that he knew Peter and his wife Charlotte were vampires all this time, how come the Volturi haven't figured to turn him before now?"

"Because Charlie is Peter's great grandson, that's why, he was only twelve when Peter came back and checked on his human descendants"

"So they only make certain allowances for only so long?"

"That is the gist of it, Emmett Mc'arty Cullen" Aro swept into the room and glared at Emmett. "Bella's father is extraordinary in himself, we believe he is a police chief in Forks for a reason. He is a shield with extra sensory perception. He witnessed the first phasing of the young pup downstairs and just shrugged his shoulders muttering 'Damn teenagers' I shook his hand before. We only make allowances if the human descendants are too young, that ghastly mess with the immortal children was enough to make us realise that only adults could be turned. Jane herself was eighteen when we found her dying by the wayside on the road to Venice. She had been raped and beaten severely, she was bleeding internally."

"My wife, Rose will understand what Jane went through"

"Emmett, Aro is just messin' with you, he's full of mirth at the moment"

Emmett's eyebrows rose a few inches "Man, Respect to you, you don't give anything away with that serious demeanor"

Aro

I went into Charlie's room where he was going through the change. Jasper was sitting by his bed and trying to absorb his pain. "What a gift, you have, empathy, manipulation of the emotions!" I was truly in awe of the major. "I warn you, Aro, don't try to collect me, I have a family here, Alice too"

"Would you be adverse to a year's work contracted, mind you, with us, if you are open to this, the Volturi have a proposal for you..." Jasper leaned forward interested.

Bella

My eyes opened and I could see -everything- weird? Alice and Rosalie were standing back against the wall and it made me defensive. I growled at them "Woah Bella, calm down!"

My throat burned, I was burning with thirst, I was backed up against the other wall when I spotted the open window. "Oh yeah, you wanna hunt alright!" Rosalie murmured as she took my hand "Come with me Bella, you can trust me" We both leapt from the window into the trees.

Jasper

Charlie was at the end! It had only been twenty-four hours! "Emmett! get in here! help me"

All of a sudden Charlie opened his eyes, they were the normal blood-red of a newborn Vampire and Charlie was pacing back and forth sniffing the air for her scent, for Jane's.

"Where's Jane?" he roared and he leapt through the window shattering it into thin shards.

"Shit, Emmett let's go after him!" I shouted as I heard Charlie yell for his mate.

Aro, being the stupid vampire he was (sometimes) tried to approach Charlie and Jane was suddenly there hissing and spitting at her pseudo-father. Jane stopped and whimpered as she checked Charlie sniffing his neck and taking in his perfect scent. Aro was still being stupid when he tried to approach again. Jane turned her deadly gaze on him and growled out "Pain!" But Jasper took the hit as he went in front of Aro and fell backwards in agony.

"No Jane, my love, Stop" Charlie said gently as he gathered Jane in his arms and tucked her head in in shoulder. Jasper lay there panting then stood up "Damn, Jane is lethal with that nifty little gift of hers"

"Dad, have you found your mate?" Bella came to the backyard and was smiling. She was obviously the consummate huntress as she had not got a drop of blood on her.

"Damn, that was fast work, Charlie" Jacob piped up

Jane beamed up at Charlie as if seeing the sun for the first time.

A/N What do you think. Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10 Leaving the family

Chapter 10

Separating from the Cullens

Bella

"Woah, Dad, I can't believe it, you finally found your mate" My dad grinned and smiled down at little Jane. "I didn't think you would be the last to notice" Jacob threw his arm over my shoulder with a wide grin. "Charlie Swan and ickle Jane Volturi are in luuuurve" which had Jane growling "Shut up, you giant puppy" Alec whacked Jacob upside the head. "That's my sister and her mate you are mocking, you overgrown stinky mutt" and Jacob rubbed his head as he whined like a baby "Owww"

"You don't smell great yourself, you are creepy, red-eyed and smell like overdone sweetcakes!" Jacob crowed as Carlisle chuckled at their bantering.

"Wohoho, now who's being insulting" Alec chuckled "Hey Bella, are you sure you want the stinky wolf as a best pal?" Jacob opened his mouth to retort and I was fast losing my temper

"Jacob, don't!" I snapped "Enough of the trading insults, I need to hunt again, Jacob wanna join me for a deer or two."

"Yeah, beats hangin' round the cold dead version of the addams family"

"Jacob, that cold dead version of the addams family is my family now, don't be down on them, please?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, I am not dealing well with all the 'older' red eyed reeking blood-suckers"

I rolled my eyes "Race you to the border of Canada"

Jacob smiled, and then phased running ahead "Hey, you stinky wolf, no fair!" I shouted as I raced after him.

====Line Break====

Aro

I chuckled "Are those two always this bad?" I asked in mirth. Jasper and Alice were sitting with me on the attic roof.

"Aro, those two are worse than Ephraim Black and Carlisle, but it's a real friendship and it has survived Bella being turned, they bicker worse than Leah and Seth. Maybe this could mean ripping up the old treaty and maintaining an alliance of friendship with the Quileutes"

"Perhaps, my dear Jasper, have you given more thought to our proposition?"

Jane and Charlie joined us and interrupted our conversation. "Master" she said bowing her head and I took her dainty hands in mine. "Oh dearest Jane, you don't have to call me that anymore, you are like a daughter to me, I truly see the value of calling ourselves a family instead of a coven. Bella has changed my outlook completely, you have found your mate and I have had my eyes opened" I turned Jasper with a questioning look on my face who smiled. "Charlie and I would like to stay here for two weeks, father, if that is agreeable with yourself?"

"Yes, myself and Alice have given this a lot of thought, this Johamm Strauss is monstrous and needs dealing with, but will he get a trial in Volterra?" I shook my head. Unfortunately the vampire world was one of black and white, rogue vampires were often put to death for exposing our secrets like Edward.

"He is a vile freak who has been hiding in the shadows, impregnating young inuit women, Demetri has tried to track him these last few years, and he has gone so far off grid that no one in the Vampire world can trace him."

Carlisle jumped up on the roof. "Why are you leaving us, Jasper and Alice, you are family, you are as precious as Edward was to us. I failed him, I will not fail you!" Carlisle looked broken and fragile, he never looked like that in all the years we had seen him as our strong leader.

"Carlisle, please, you are not to blame for Edward's madness, and Bella isn't either, just because she was his blood singer, and the fact her mind was silent to him, it don't mean shit, he had no right to hurt my sister and control her!" Carlisle put his head down in shame. "And I was oblivious to that, that is an area where I am clearly lacking as a father figure."

Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at his father, his mentor.

"Carlisle, get into your head once and for all, this was not your fault! It was never a matter of why or how Carlisle, it was a matter of when, we'll only be gone for a year, this Johamm is a monster. Demetri can't even track this guy which means trouble for all our kind. The secret must be maintained and he must be destroyed."

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Sorry, Carlisle, Aro has agreed to Alice and myself using his satelite resources and his Jet back and forth from Alaska, and if necessary, the use of Demetri and his tracking skills"

"We will all miss you and Alice dearly, but before you go, I have some technology, you may need"

Carlisle led us to Emmett's study and we gasped as Emmett showed us some of the most advanced technology we had ever seen "Bro, we thought you might need some extra eyes in the field. These are GPS Tracking devices and this spray contains Jacob's unique pheromones. Remember when we tested his chromosomes and he allowed you to withdraw blood, Carlisle? We were hoping to attract this sicko vampire with the Quileute wolfy hormones. If you want us to help you out." Jasper put his hand on Emmett's shoulder

"This is great, Emmett, do me a favour and look after Bella for me, Edward held her back for so long, now this is her time to have fun and enjoy her vampire life, of all of my siblings, I'll miss you the most, brother." Rosalie wanted to cry out, but she didn't.

"No problem, Jasper, please call often and visit, our lives will be emptier if you don't" Rosalie wrapped her arms around Jasper and Alice as she dry sobbed.

"Aww Rose, you are stronger than you think."

"I know, and thank you for making sure Bella had another choice, another path to travel"

====Line break====

Bella

"I can't believe you're leaving us, Jasper, Alice, I feel like I won't be strong without you"

"Hey, kiddo, we'll be back and we will visit, we can even skype you if you want?"

"I'd like that, I always believed I was never good enough for this family and Doucheward obviously wanted me to believe that"

"Doucheward lied to you, Bella, it was him that wasn't good enough for this family, I will miss basking in your happiness, you have the purest and lovelliest nature and a beautiful soul." My new brother Jasper turned to Jacob in his wolf form who was whining in despair.

"Hey you, wolf-boy, look after my lil' sister and no taking off with her for days at a time as I think she needs to stay here to meet her true mate" Jacob barked in what sounded like indignation and he huffed as he jumped on Jasper and licked his face "Ugh, Jacob, now I'll stink of wet dog" And Jacob let him up as he sounded like he was amused.

Jasper turned to Carlisle and Esme who embraced him "We will miss you terribly, promise us that you will visit once a month at least. I feel like I'm losing a son and daughter and yet we have gained another daughter"

"We will, Carlisle, we promise and this family is still a family" Alice chirped as she and Jasper locked their hands together and went to their car. They waved and we reciprocated with sad smiles.

A/N Read and Review Be kind plllleeeaase


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Garrett, my true mate

Bella

It was nearly a year later that we found ourselves finally moving on from losing Jasper and Alice to a year's tracking for the Volturi. I understood that this monster had to be stopped and that Demetri was unable to do this on his own, the rogue vampire's name was Johamm, an austrian by origins, but he was also a former nazi war criminal, he fled the Hague's War crimes trials like many others. In the 1950's many of the war criminals were sentenced and hung or shot or imprisoned if they were caught fleeing with evidence or trying to burn the evidence of the Holocaust's many millions of victims, they would shoot themselves in the head, more often than not to escape justice. The monster Johamm Strauss was under Heinrich Himmler, he experimented on and tortured thousands of children in the death camps until they succumbed to their premature and senseless deaths in Treblinka, one of the many concentration death camps. Auschwitz being the worse of all the death camps and the worse of the atrocities.

I still remember the heartbroken look on my adoptive father's face. Carlisle was very upset that Jasper and Alice had left the family, he was just existing from day to day, going to work, coming home, hunting. Carlisle was greatly comforted by Esme, his wife, his mate. Carlisle would gather us all in a family hug sometimes and let us go when he felt more calm.

Jacob, Leah and Seth often visited, and told 'Doctor Fang' that he had to drag himself out of this depression. So we all deliberately splashed water on him and that was it. He burst out laughing heartily and got us all back. Esme was smiling and beaming as we brought out the Carlisle we knew and loved. "Gotcha" I laughed as I dumped icy water on Carlisle and he went for my ribs, picking me up and throwing me in the lake. We were all soaking wet but we were all loving every minute of this Carlisle. I growled when we all heard a voice swearing and cursing. Jacob, Leah and Seth all crouched in front of me as they phased. These guys were like my pseudo-brothers and sister.

====Line Break====

Garrett

"Damn it, why does this place smell like wet dog?!"

I stepped through to the large lakeshore and saw three giant wolves! Carlisle was in the lake with the most cutest beautiful female vampire I had ever laid eyes on, I couldn't let my eyes leave the sight of her heart-shaped face, her hair, oh man, her body and as Esme waved wildly at me, I waved back smiling.

Carlisle flitted from the water and we had a man's hug. "Hey Carlisle, have you got guard dogs now?" The wolves were nudging the little cutie towards me with whines. "Hey, don't tear my head off" I warned and the russet coloured one phased into a human. "Darn it, Carlisle, you could have told me they were Quileutes"

The hot female growled at me and muttered "Yes they are, and they are my best friends in the whole world. Don't mock!" She looked me in the eyes and wham! there it was, that elusive mating bond. Carlisle smirked as he introduced us "Garrett, this is Bella, my adopted daughter." Bella walked around me, whimpered and then breathed me in from the neck.

"You're thirsty, would you like to try mountain lion?" My eyes were black with lust and thirst. Her little hand fit in mine perfectly and I was overwhelmed with love and the desire for this young newborn to be my everything. I fell to my knees with the emotion I felt.

"I'll follow you anywhere, woman"

The Quileute was wearing a shit-eating grin "Woooohoooo Bella, he's here, you found your mate!" He walked up to me in thread-bare shorts and no shirt "I'm Jacob, Bella's pseudo-brother, this is Leah and Seth, my beta and Seth is the cub of this pack."

"Shut up, I'm nearly fifteen" Jacob grinned "So, you are still the baby of this pack" Jacob shrugged and jumped up on the Jetty

"I take it that you are the Alpha, hey where's the mind-reading depressed one, Edward?"

Bella growled "He's gone! Ash and Bone, the Volturi put him to death for a good reason"

"Do not mention his name, that ' _psicopatico'_ was using this family as a way to coerce, control and drink from my adopted daughter while she was human"

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, I had no idea, he must have gone rogue"

"Garrett, it's not your fault, let's go hunt, Carlisle will feed the pack and trust me they eat lots!" Bella giggled and took my hand in hers then we took off through the trees.

====Line Break====

Charlie

"I think your daughter has found her true mate" Carlisle chuckled as we both watched Garrett and Bella "As long as he treats her well, I'm very happy for her" I growled and Jane smiled as she laid her head on my shoulder. Jane's eyes were now orange gold, she sometimes hunted animals with me and sometimes we went after the rapists and child killers that were flagged up. Jane preferred angry bears, said she liked the taste of adrenaline, that and mountain lion. We both had quite the bond with Peter and Charlotte, Bella took to annoying her great great grandfather and called him gramps which had him growling as Rosalie and Emmett laughed. Charlotte used to smack him upside the head quite a lot. Jane and I were headed back to the Citadel in Volterra tomorrow to plan our wedding. This beautiful fierce little woman was going to be my wife. It wasn't an official ceremony, it was mostly exchanging vows of commitment to each other.

====Line Break====

Two months later...

Bella

Garrett and I had been together for just over two months and Jacob, Seth and Leah had taken to Garrett like a member of the pack. I was overjoyed and even Garrett didn't mind their unique stinkyness anymore, but Seth had taken to pouncing on Garrett and licking his face. We all laughed as he swore "Damn it, get off me you stinky overgrown pup"

Rosalie and Emmett had finally decided to take the plunge and be respite foster carer's to many children. The whole family had to be careful around these vulnerable children but they were with Rosalie and Emmett only two weeks to give these vulnerable children a break from social services and the continuous children's homes. I was delighted to be able to help Rosalie and Emmett do the school runs or packed lunches. By the time they had left Rosalie and Emmett, they were more sure of themselves and not so willing to put up with staying in the children's homes and the bullying there.

Myself and Garrett were building our own house near the Maschenote lake and the mouth of Forks River out of eco-friendly materials, like plywood, beech and recyled metal and glass. We hired Paul and Sam, the strongest of the Quileutes to do the main construction and do the electric wiring. Our Kitchen looked like it belonged in a quaint cottage. It was perfect and stunning, we had an arger cooker. Esme and Jacob had built me a library and study for my college course to continue. I got a brand new imac laptop and five hundred books old and new of the classics and my textbooks had been packed up by Charlie in Boxes and delivered this week. Carlisle had handcarved some beautiful ornaments and given them to us. They were half and half, my vampire self and Jacob's wolf standing back to back with leaves joining us representing our friendship. He was working on one of myself and Garrett interjoined, but facing each other. Esme had decorated our living area and bedrooms. We had a boathouse on the Jetty and we used it's upstairs as a guestroom so people could stay up there, our house had 3 bedrooms, a spa-like bathroom. Garrett had enjoyed putting in the hottub. Our Cousins from Denali had made us a super-reinforced bed and I laughed when Garrett brought it home and put it together. I told him we would probably end up on the floor anyway and he proved my point several times.

I was hanging some arabic silk curtains in our living area and Garrett was writing some travel articles for the magazine North American Holidays as a freelance tourist Journalist, My wealth had become his as I had invested in some stocks and shares for him, Garrett volunteered as a repair man for the local homeless shelter doing their maintenance. Garrett had accumalated his own wealth over the last 300 years.

It was today I spotted our two family members Jasper and Alice, I shrieked and called Garrett who immediately flitted to my side and wrapped his arms around me. "It's Jasper and Alice!" I squealed as I virtually tore the door open and ran at my top speed jumping into their arms and falling over with them, dry-sobbing as we all lost our balance.

"Oh Gods, I thought I'd never see you two again" Jasper and Alice smiled as they held me in a group hug. "We promised we'd be back, darlin' lil sister, Carlisle phoned us and said you finally met your true mate?"

"Yes, do you know Garrett from the American civil war, Carlisle's buddy" I was beaming with happiness and Jasper couldn't help, but shoot a beaming grin back. Garrett showed up in the perfect timing. "Have you tracked that monster down yet?" I asked seriously

"That's why we're back here, we've come up empty apart from this intelligence we've gathered from Aro and Marcus. He's figuratively and literally gone off grid, it's totally stumped us" Alice said in a worried tone.

"You guys need our help and a strong sense of smell" I pulled out my phone and hit speed-dial waiting for an answer and I was in luck. Jacob picked up the call after one ring.

"Yo, sis, what can this furball of fun do for you?" I chuckled and Jasper outright burst into laughter as Alice grinned widely.

"Jasper and Alice are back from their adventures and need your views on the case and your tracking skills, can you bring over Seth and Leah, we might need their help too?

A/N What do you think of my back story to Johamm the defiler? Read and review, please be kind xxx


	12. Chapter 12 Johamm the defiler

Chapter 12

Johamm the defiler

Jacob

Seth and I sat down on the floor with Jasper and read through the intel gathered by their satelites GPS tracking dots and the maps of Denali. Seth almost threw up when he saw the file on Johamm. "This leech was a monster in life, Bella, listen to this, he was known as the 'doctor' at the treblinka death camp in 1944 experimenting on the babies born in the camp. When his sick experiments were over, the babies would be thrown into the gas chambers"

Seth ran out of the front door and threw up from the horrific details and Leah followed. I watched as Leah rubbed his back. Bella took over for Seth and sat down next to me with Garrett looking at the maps. "I don't understand, Blondie, why the pheromones?" I deadpanned "Why haven't the volturi moved on this intel they have, what about their tracker?"

Jasper stuck his tongue out at me, but I really was genuinely curious. "Well they do, they send Demetri to Denali or Anchorage national park, every year, to try and catch this rogue vampire. But he literally and figuratively goes underground using his wealth to fund these experiments in off-grid undisclosed locations. They would be like a warehouse underground" I looked at the Major stunned "Jacob, you know the Cullen's are rich?" I was was still speechless "Jacob, Carlisle's wealth alone is netted at 9.2 Billion Dollars, we can't even give it away because that would cause the Volturi to be alerted, to look at our family more closely. Alice showed us how to play the markets, anyway, we are getting off the mark. This guy uses hair dye and contacts or he uses pheromones of a werewolf to disguise his vampiric scent"

"You mean like my hormonal wolfy testostorone, the Quileute's unique stinky scent"

"Jacob, that's gross" Bella said grinning and he bumped her with his shoulder making her chuckled as she rubbed it and mouthed "Ow!"

Jasper

Garrett put his two pence worth in then "You know that there are or were proper werewolves in Romania and Germany, in the hungarian countryside as well, I'm talking silver bullets, the claws, the teeth, the whole howling at the full moon shit"

"No, you're kidding, I thought that was a myth" Jacob asked appalled

"No, I kid you not. Ciaus Volturi tried to wipe them out after he got scratched, he still bears the scars. They are proper Lycanthropes, unable to control their bloodthirsty nature every month, when the full moon is full. Hikers and campers are even warned not to go out into the wilderness on a full moon. Some don't listen, the next morning, no bodies, no tents, just blood." We were all listening in interest now and Bella shuddered.

"Do you think he's imprisoning Lycanthropes and collecting their pheromones then, in Alaska?"

"He's probably imprisoned a shapeshifter mistaking it for a Lycanthrope"

Jacob started shaking in anger and Bella stood up "Seth, get Jacob out before he destroys my house!"

"On it, Bella" Seth dragged out Jacob so he could shift and run for a bit.

"What was his beef?" Garrett asked

I answered "The Inuit tribe are the guardians of Alaska, they are close cousins of the Quileute tribe, they are also shifters, instead of wolves, they turn into giant bears. Johnny H is their leader, he is shrewd character, let me tell you"

"You met him?" Bella asked "Both of you?"

Alice nodded "The guardians of Inuit are the more civillised out of the Quileutes and themselves

"So the Inuits are relations to the furballs here?" Garrett sniggered

"Hey, I resent that!" Seth shouted through the window

"Get over it little wolfy" Garrett waved Seth away and Seth gave him a typical teenaged indignant look.

====Line Break====

Jasper

We needed to contact Aro poste-haste and urgently so I dialled the pre-programmed number in the cellphone and hey presto, Aro picked up "Buongiorno Major, I take it you have a progress report to make"

"We do, Aro, but you ain't gonna like it. We have figured out how he went off-grid, he has been kidnapping the young women shifters of the guardian tribes" I stuttered "Major, are you there?" I was so choked up "He's raping the girls and impregnating them, then he is experimenting on them afterwards, Bella, you take the phone, I need a minute" I quietly sat on the steps of Garrett's and Bella's house. Even a scarred seasoned soldier who had seen it all and a vampire who was known as the 'God of war' was horrified and sickened by Johamm's sociopathic sick experiments, the rapes of the young women, I had no idea if I could save them or rescue them. Alice felt a mate's sorrow and pain as she wrapped her arms around me. I stood up and came back, taking the receiver back from Bella who was talking on my behalf. "Major, obviously being an empath, you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, do not take heart, soldier, you have a job to do and you must complete it, I hope these women can be saved, but you have a limited time now in which to complete the mission. Despatch Johamm the defiler and take these women back to their tribe unharmed before war breaks out and Johnny H takes his own action against our race. I will send Demetri and Santiago, they are both excellent trackers"

"Good, we are gonna need them, are Jane and Charlie settling in?"

"Oh, they are, Huh Hmm...they are organising their wedding" Aro felt like a doe caught in the headlights of a large truck. Charles will call Bella later"

"Wait-a-go, Charlie's getting his freak on with little Janey" I whooped, grinning and Bella smacked me round the head "Ouch, darn it Bella!"

"Jasper! I do not want to hear about my dad's sex life, it's gross, he's my parent!"

Garrett chuckled and Jacob grinned

A/N Typical Bella I laughed my ass off when I wrote this. R & R please be kind and constructively critical


	13. Chapter 13 and 14

Chapter 13

Alaskan Rescue

Bella POV

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was a vampire now, how on earth could I fit back into my old life without putting my mom in danger. Mom was scatterbrained and could never see the danger around her if it hit her in the face, I had to make her disown me so she would be safe from exposure. I don't think I will ever forget the hurtful things she said when I did decide to telephone her._

 _"I can't believe you're cheek! Young lady, you phone your father with no problems but noooo, you can't be bothered to phone me, in the last few months you haven't bothered to contact me by email or call me, you broke Edward's heart and he was so sweet!"_

 _"Sweet! Mom! He was a control freak and he took over my life, it was wrong, he only told me things when he thought it was in his best interests. He was mentally abusive and lashed out in anger when I tried to talk, no, mom, he wanted me silent."_

 _"Oh sweetie, sometimes, you are impulsive and you say silly things, men are simple creatures and they need to feel like they are in charge, you have to pick your moments to approach things gently, Sometimes, women have to make sacrifices for our freedom, you have to learn to bite your tongue and go with the flow."_

 _"Walking on eggshells and giving in is not healthy in a relationship, this is the 21st century. Emotional and mental abuse is still wrong, you know what, if you have an attitude like this forget you ever had a daughter, it was always screwed up, Renee, I was like your mother and you acted like you were the child, you neglected me and I had to be the adult!"_

 _"Now listen young lady..."_

 _I slammed the phone down and I broke the table, Garrett jumped five foot in the air because I forgot my own strength as Garrett wrapped his arms around me, I snarled and shoved his arms away and Garrett into the nearest wall, oh gods, I had hurt my mate, my reason for existing, the look on his face when I ran into the forest and screamed my frustrations to the trees was heartbreaking. It was Jasper who caught up with me followed by Alice who both sat down with me as I dry-sobbed, both wrapped their arms around me as they sat silently and let me have my cry out._

 _"Bella, don't get mad, darlin' get even"_

 _"Renee is ignorant, but she's still my mom, I will not be responsible for her death!"_

 _"You didn't have to make that sacrifice, maybe she will calm down" Garrett said gently. "No, Garrett, I will not have her in danger, regardless of her poor attitude...I'm so sorry, I pushed you away" Garrett smiled "I love you with everything I am, I know sometimes I goof off, that is because I try to cheer you up any which way I can"_

 _*End Flashback*_

====Line Break====

Chapter 14 Alaskan Rescue part 2

Jasper POV

"Jacob, can you sniff out the pheromones?" I asked lightly, even though the "Major" had taken control at the forefront of my mind.

The large russet coloured wolf whined, oh yeah, he definitely smelt it, it was like an invisible boundary set by Johamm. Jacob bounded off further north then he turned East of the Denali national park and followed his nose to a large factory behind the snowdrifts. Demetri followed with Jasper where Jacob led and they found an entrance to the factory. "Major, how many young women are here?" Demetri asked "About five women, all pregnant, by the heartbeats I can hear. Bella and Garrett looked at each other and sprinted to the factory door followed by Seth and Leah. "You two, stand guard, in case Johamm comes this way, Alice is round the back with petrol and a lighter!" Jasper's mate was ready for the signal in case Johamm decided to murder the women. "Is he here, Johamm?" Demetri asked, "Oh yeah, he's here alright, the pheremones are no longer covering his scent."

"Move in!" Jasper "Major" shouted, they all moved into the factories' main floor and heard the screams of the women. Jasper spotted a shadow moving in the peripheral and went after it with all the fierce instinct of a mountain lion. "Show yourself, you stinkin' coward!" Jasper roared and he flooded a little despair and anger into the shadows and heard an unearthly shriek.

"Come out, God of War, Ife knoan off your raputation vor a neer zentry"

"Hell, would be too good for y'all, you monster!" Jasper yelled (a little)

The Major flooded the whole room with despair and sadness, Johamm fell and became full of horror and despair giving Jasper the opportunity to dispatch him quickly. His body parts were piled up in a run down part of the factory and set alight. Jasper/Major remembered his sister's horror at the experiments on her fellow wolves.


End file.
